


Linguistic Exchanges

by Jedi Buttercup (jedibuttercup)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Crossover Pairing, F/M, Flirting, Gift Fic, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-05
Updated: 2006-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-05 02:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedibuttercup/pseuds/Jedi%20Buttercup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith and Data explore the merits of metaphorical conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Linguistic Exchanges

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vesica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesica/gifts).



"I must say," Data said, blinking yellow eyes at her, "you are the most prolific human practitioner of the double entendre that I have met."

"_Human_ practitioner?" Faith said, grinning at him. Of all the technologically advanced, sanitized, hideously polite people aboard the space-going, pocket-sized city she'd found at the other end of the portal that had changed her life, Worf and Data were the ones she liked best. Worf never pulled his punches, Data never prettied up his language for her non-existent sensibilities, and both were inhuman in a comfortably familiar, Sunnydale-ish foe-turned-friend kind of way.

"The Enterprise once encountered an alien race that speaks entirely in phrases with more than one meaning," the android replied. "For example, 'Darmok and Jalad at Tenagra' literally refers to an event in the history of the Tamarian people, but its use in conversation refers to the concept of two beings working together to face a challenge."

If he hadn't opened the subject by complimenting _her_, she might have rolled her eyes and let it go, but she had suspected for awhile now that there was more going in that positronic brain than he usually let on. "You know that's the not kind of double meaning most people think of when you say 'double entendre'," she said huskily, leering at him as she played with the rim of her beverage glass. She'd always drawn the line at soulless, and the whole Buffybot thing had grossed her out-- but Data could hardly be compared to Spike or one of Warren's toys. Besides, it was just a little harmless flirtation; if it kept her in practice and helped Data polish his human interaction skills, then where was the damage?

He cocked his head a little and replied with a perfectly serious expression, "I must admit to some difficulty with certain linguistic concepts, though I excel in others. If I offered to reciprocate in kind, would you be willing to demonstrate your oral talents in a more private setting?"

Faith blinked at him in surprise, then laughed in delight, caught off guard despite herself. "Nice one, Goldenrod. Anyone ever take you up on that?"

"I _am_ fully functional," he said, blandly.

Faith smirked. He might just be worth taking for a spin, after all. "Faith and Data at Data's quarters?" she asked, teasingly.

Moments later, Guinan winked at them as they walked out of Ten Forward.


End file.
